Did you just kiss me
by MoncheleIsLove
Summary: My first MONCHELE fanfiction. More of a long drabble than a full fanfiction. please enjoy and review


Lea sat on the floor by the open fire, waiting to start filming 'the first time' scene with Cory. She could feel her body slowly heating up under her costume, and could see Cory becoming extremely hot. As she waited her nerves grew slightly; it was suppose to be a very intimate scene and even though she had kissed him hundreds of times, oddly this one felt different. It was going to be quite personal after all, with the characters being so close.

Cory carefully leaned over Lea, and she tilted her head up like the script had directed. She felt his powerful lips attach to hers and begin slowly caressing them. Suddenly Lea felt something soft and wet push between her lips and into her mouth, where it proceeded to dance around her tongue. This defiantly wasn't professional and was starting to freak her out. She tried to remain calm as she could feel Cory deepen the kiss. To her relief the director called Cut and the camera's stopped rolling. Before anyone could say anything she had jumped up from her position on the floor and was practically running out of set. Her body was twisted with emotions and she couldn't face being in a room with so many people for any longer. As she hurried out she could hear people calling after her and asking what was wrong. To her dismay she also heard Cory say that he was going to go and see if she was ok. She defiantly wasn't ok and it was all thanks to him.

Reaching her trailer she quickly slammed the door shut and locked it tightly. She almost fell onto her sofa as the emotions finally took hold of her small body. Dazed and slightly scared tears dripped down her cheek as she tried to make sense of it all. That kiss had really shaken her up but had also alerted her to something which she had been afraid to admit before. This was the fact that she always felt something when they kissed; it was a feeling like thousands of butterflies trying to escape her body at once. She had always been too frightened to see what that really meant, but the kiss they had just shared had brought them all to light.

Lea wiped her eyes with the back of her hand; her body relaxing slightly at her realisation. Suddenly a sharp knock on her door made her jump. She held her breath hoping whoever it was would go away when they didn't her any noise from inside her trailer. The person outside however had different ideas. They knocked again and this time spoke as well.

"Lee, please don't ignore me. I am so sorry for doing that to you; I didn't want to upset you... Please..."

Hearing Cory's voice scared her slightly. She wasn't ready to face him yet and was still trying to figure it out properly herself. Her voice cracked quietly with emotion as she replied.

"Go away Cory! I don't want to speak to you right now..."

She took a deep breath and was about to continue, when he interrupted her.

"Please Lee. I know I shouldn't have done that but I can explain."

"Go on then, I'm listening..."

The sound of him shuffling uncomfortably could be heard through her door at her response. For a minuet the air around them was silent as Lea waited for his answer.

"I...I can't tell you out here, it's too private. Please let me in so I can talk to you properly."

She thought for a moment before reluctantly rising to her feet and walking towards to door. Even though she didn't want to see him, she had to know the reason for him deepening their kiss. Her hands shook slightly as she unlocked the door and tugged it open. Before she had a chance to change her mind, Cory walked quickly through the opening and shut it firmly behind himself. Turning around to face Lea he spotted her red eyes and shaking body and instantly knew how upset she was. Instinctively he pulled her to his chest in a hug; gently rocking her back and forth.

"Oh Lee I am SO sorry!"

She let herself be held for a minute, feeling safe in his arms, before pulling away abruptly and tearing away all contact with him.

"What the heck Cory!"

She folded her arms defensively in front of her and stared him hard in the eyes, trying not to fall into them.

"Why in the fucking world did you go and do that! I mean really Cory, aren't you suppose to be a professional!"

His whole body sagged sadly at her comment and she watched his eyes began to melt into a pool of worry and, something else that Lea didn't recognise. He reached a hand out, trying to catch hers, but she took a quick step back, trying to avoid and contact with him. Tears welled in her eyes again as she stared at his out stretched hand, suddenly feeling an urge to run into his arms and hug him tightly. However strong this urge was though she vowed the fight, at least until he told her why he had kissed her like he did.

He pulled his hand away when it didn't touch her and he ran it through his untidy hair. She watched him take a few nervous breaths before looking her directly in the eye and speaking.

"I really am sorry Lee. I never meant for it to be like this when I told you..."

A confused expression clouded over her face and Cory walked over to the sofa when he proceeded to sit down and pat the space next to him, indicating for her to sit too. She looked at the space then at Cory, before sitting down on the furthest bit away from him. He sighed deeply before continuing.

"Lee what I just did I didn't plan to happen. It was just a build up of feelings I have had over the past three years that finally popped to the surface. I know I shouldn't have done that Lee; I know that it was really out of order but I couldn't help it, you just looked so beautiful sitting there, and I wasn't looking at you as Rachel either, I could only see you. I know I should have told you earlier but I couldn't..."

Lea interrupted him, before he could say any more.

"You should have told me what Cor? You're not making any sense at all!"

She watched him as he dropped his gaze to the floor and take a deep breath before mumbling,

"That I love you Lea. That I have done ever since the first day I met you and found out you were my Rachel Berry. I was too scared to say anything in case it hurt out friendship and tore our working relationship apart, but I realise now that I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry if I've ruined everything. I'm sorry if I've really upset you. I'm just sorry..."

He raised his gaze to meet hers and saw the tears running down her cheek. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to wipe them away even though he wanted to clear her perfect face or tears.

Lea met his gaze and held it for a minute, before standing up abruptly and walking away from Cory. She slowly shook her head to herself as she walked.

"Three years Cory. You've loved me for three years..."

Even though she had her back to him she could hear that he had also stood up and was slowly walking nervously over to her.

"Lee I am so sorry, I should have told you sooner and..."

Lea suddenly spun round to face him; stopping him mid sentence by rolling onto her toes and crashing her lips into his. As she kissed him she felt the same firework like feeling she had experienced earlier. Just as quickly as the kiss had started she pulled away; leaving him slightly in shock.

"What was that for?"

She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and buried her face into his chest breathing him in as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Because I love you too."

The words were muffled by his shirt but they seemed extra loud to Cory. It took him a moment for the news to properly sink in. Gently he eased her away from his body and looked down at her now smiling face.

"What! Are you telling me the truth!"

Lea laughed up at him.

"Yes I'm telling the truth. I guess that's why I freaked out so badly today. I guess I've always loved you just never admitted it to myself."

Cory had heard enough. He lifted the small women into his arms and pressed his lips to hers; this time making it soft and gently as he tried to put all his love into the kiss. Lea looped her arms around his neck, holding his closer.

After a while they came up for air; both of their lungs burning from lack of oxygen. Lea grinned at Cory, before sliding back down to the floor.

"I guess we better get back to set, unless we want Ryan to come looking for us and find us in here being naughty."

She went to walk away but he stopped her by grabbing her by the hips, and pulling her into him.

"I wouldn't mind that you know. At least I would be with you after three years of waiting."

Lea laughed wiggling free of his grip.

"I wouldn't mind either but I don't think Ryan would be all that pleased."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. Suddenly he stopped and dipped her in for a slow romantic kiss.

"I love you so much Miss Michele."

"And I love you so much Mr Monteith."

They laughed at how cute they were being, when a knock at the door made them jump apart.

"Um guys... Ryan says he wants you back on set"

Lea looked at Cory cheekily before calling back through the door.

"Ok just coming, be there in like two minutes."

They heard the person go down the trailer steps and walk away. Cory giggled awkwardly,

"God that scared the living day lights out of me!"

"See that's why we need to get back to set."

She grinned up at him, before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Come on. We have a lot to do before we can be alone again."


End file.
